


Rough Around the Edges

by starrynightdreams



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, chapter 4 shenanigans, cum slut!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdreams/pseuds/starrynightdreams
Summary: “You have no idea what you’re getting into,” he warned, almost growling at Noct, who in turn just found it all the more arousing. Maybe it was a good thing he couldn’t sleep and had a migraine to end all migraines.Noct licked his lips, eyes fluttering as he quickly glanced at Ardyn’s lips before peering up through his lashes.“Why don’t we find out the hard way,” pun intended.------Noctis and Ardyn fuck in the back of the regalia while they stay the night at the caravan during chapter 4.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Rough Around the Edges

It was supposed to be a short and easy trip towards the Disc of Cauthess, and yet here they were, spending a night at a caravan on the edge of the gas station’s parking lot.

They didn’t trust Ardyn in the caravan with them, despite the eccentric man footing the bill, leaving him to rest in his gaudy car while they slept inside. None of them could quite put a finger on what exactly made him so…creepy, but it’s not as if they were willing to find out. Prompto was just fine with labeling him as such after Ardyn tried to caress his face earlier in the night during dinner.

Ignis and Gladio weren’t too keen on the predatory stance Ardyn had seemed to take, both having twitched when he touched Prompto’s face.

Noct, however, was in his own little world. He wasn’t necessarily paying attention to the whole debacle, eyes glued to his phone as he played King’s Knight. That wasn’t to say that he _wasn’t_ a little weirded out by the man, but he wasn’t as ready to completely abandon him when it came time for bed.

“I’ll be quite alright in my car,” Ardyn assured, not bothered one bit at their distrust towards him.

Gladio scoffed, shaking his head as he and Prompto stepped inside the caravan. Ignis looked over at Noct, waiting for him to grab his stuff.

“Do come now Noct before it gets any later.”

“Hold your chocobos specs, I’m coming,” Noct muttered, sparing a glance towards the older man waiting by his car. He wanted to say something to him but didn’t know how to say it without coming off as awkward. All that did come out was, “have a good night,” before he rushed inside, Ignis not far behind.

The lights outside to keep the daemons away were bright enough to keep the caravan dimly lit on the inside, enough for them to fall asleep eventually. Each got ready for sleep one by one, sharing the sink in the kitchen while one used the shower or toilet.

Noct was stuck wondering if Ardyn had been fine with not preparing for bed, thinking about his eccentric clothing and how he smelled like aftershave and whiskey. It wasn’t a bad scent, and made him think of the elites that would mingle in the citadel.

He was sure he’d be fine.

“So how’re we doing this?” Prompto asked, scratching his head as he looked at the small twin sized bed at the back of the caravan. There was room for a couch, but it didn’t look that comfortable either.

“Easy. I’ll take the floor. Iggy will take the couch, and both you and Noct can take the bed. You’re both skinny enough to fit it,” Gladio snickered, raising his arm to deflect a hit from Prompto.

Noct scoffed, pushing past the two as Prompto tried to land a hit on the bigger man.

“I’m not _skinny_,” he tried countering, but it was lost on the two, only Ignis having heard him if his snort was anything to go by.

It was lights out soon enough and each of them got situated in their respective bed space. It also wasn’t long before Noct heard his companions enter their deep sleep, Gladio snoring so incredibly loud that it was a shock no one else had woken up. Of course that meant that Noct couldn’t fall asleep, tossing and turning in the small bed and accidentally shoving a knee into Prompto’s back.

An hour passed, and he still couldn’t fall asleep.

_Fuck it_. He got up, tip toeing around Gladio’s large form as he stepped into the tiny bathroom. He splashed his face with some water, letting his head hang as he braced himself against the sink. Noct could feel the beginning of one of those mind shattering headaches forming, trying to remain quiet so as to not wake up the guys and concern them.

He instead made his way out of the caravan as quietly as he could, holding his head as the headache got worse. He almost fell to the ground, his grip on one of the plastic chairs being the only thing that kept him upwards.

His head filled with visions of the earthen astral, sharp pains shooting all across his brain. This was worse than the ones he had back in Lestallum, by far. But then, as fast as it came, the headache was gone, leaving Noct panting as he pushed himself back up.

His eyes focused, gaze finally landing on the eccentric man standing before him.

“Ardyn,” he mumbled, scratching his head. “What are you doing up?”

“Your fumbling about woke me up I’m afraid.”

“Sorry,” he apologized, not looking the man in the eyes. There was something about him that set him off. Not in a horribly bad way, but also in a ‘Shit he’s attractive’ kind of way as well.

Ardyn didn’t say anything as he continued standing there, leaning against his car with his hands shoved in his pockets. Noct in turn remained where he was, avoiding eye contact at all possible.

After what felt like a millennium, a cough broke the silence, and Noct mistakenly looked up at the man, blue eyes meeting blazing amber, illuminated under the bright street lamps that protect them. They were stunning.

Noct could feel his breath hitch, eyes glued to Ardyn as he saw something change in those eyes. Almost as if they glowed with a golden hue before returning to their original color. The older man took a step forward, leering at the younger man when Noct didn’t take a step back.

“I’m afraid a simple sorry won’t cut it my dear.”

It was as if a jackhammer started beating against his chest, his mouth suddenly becoming dry. Anxiety started to take over him, but he swallowed and pushed his worries aside. He hoped this was going where he wanted it to.

He wanted it _so bad_. He _craved _it. He didn’t care if Ardyn was too old for him, in fact that’s what made this more enticing. ‘_A man of no consequence.’ _ he once said.

“Oh yeah? What _will _cut it then?” Noct teased, surprised by his sudden valor and how smooth he sounded. He took a step forward, hoping to meet Ardyn in the middle.

“I’m not sure,” he feigned, rubbing his chin as he appeared to be in thought. “I _do_ have suggestions but I’m not sure you’re ready for those.”

Oh how Noctis wanted to kiss that smug look off his face. He was ready for whatever Ardyn threw at him, literally and figuratively.

“How would you know? I’d hate for you to be down the road and finished with us only to realize that maybe you should’ve taken the chance to absolutely destroy my guts.”

That seemed to have shocked the older man, if only for a split second before Ardyn was suddenly in his personal space.

“You have no idea what you’re getting into,” he warned, almost growling at Noct, who in turn just found it all the more arousing. Maybe it was a good thing he couldn’t sleep and had a migraine to end all migraines.

Noct licked his lips, eyes fluttering as he quickly glanced at Ardyn’s lips before peering up through his lashes.

“Why don’t we find out the _hard_ way,” pun intended.

The most inhuman guttural sound ripped from Ardyn’s throat as he grabbed Noct by his jacket, quickly moving them out of the bright street lights and out of any view that the guys could’ve possibly seen them in. The regalia wasn’t parked far and was the only car with enough privacy compared to Ardyn’s vehicle.

Noct thanked the Astrals that Ignis forgot to lock the car this one time as he was practically thrown into the backseat, not having enough time to catch his breath before Ardyn was on top of him.

He barely heard the car door slam over the sounds of Ardyn rustling their clothes, mouth hot against his neck and collarbone as he left bite marks. Noct whimpered, trying to grind his hips against Ardyn’s to no avail.

“Tsk tsk,” he pulled away, reveling in the disappointment that radiated from Noct. “So impatient. We’ve barely started and yet you’re already this needy. Do I need to punish you?”

Noct didn’t know what came over him but he whined, “No daddy, please. I’ll be good.”

Time stopped, and Noct immediately froze. Did he really…

“Uh.”

He looked up at Ardyn in fear, watching as the man’s face changed from turned on, to shock, to really fucking horny in a span of a couple seconds.

_Oh gods._

“Do you promise?” Ardyn started, dipping his head and brushing his lips against Noct’s ear, “Do you promise that you’ll be good for _daddy_?”

Noct moaned. He was _so _fucking into it and was relieved that Ardyn was too.

“I do _ngh_-“ Ardyn cut him off with a well placed hand on his crotch. 

“How can I believe you? I have to make sure you’ve learned your lesson.”

Noct battled with himself. He so desperately wanted to rub against Ardyn’s large hand which wasn’t moving, but at the same time he knew he’d be punished for sure. Not that he was against it but he has to play this little game.

“Please daddy, I’ll be good. I promise. I’ll do whatever you want me to do.” The last part just slipped out but Noct was serious. Anything to sleep with the man who truly seemed to know what the fuck he was doing.

Ardyn pondered for a moment, dragging out the tension and anticipation as long as he could handle it. His only answer was him slowly starting to grind his hand against Noct, drinking up all the little mewls that escaped Noct’s plush lips. Lips that Ardyn wanted to feel all over him.

Noct was still restraining himself however, not wanting to evoke the wrath of Ardyn since he didn’t say he could move. But gods did it feel _so_ _damn good _having a little bit of friction to work with.

It didn’t last long, Ardyn quickly growing bored of just simply rubbing his hand. When he pulled his hand away, Noct almost cried out.

Almost.

Without saying a word, Ardyn pushed himself back and got situated, sitting up in one of the back seats and patting his lap, signaling for Noct to straddle him.

When Noct didn’t move, Ardyn ordered, “Come to daddy,” leaving no room for arguments.

Noct never moved so fast in his life, straddling Ardyn’s thick and powerful thighs while Ardyn placed on hand on his lower back.

“You’re such a good boy,” Ardyn praised, watching Noct perk up and lean into Ardyn’s other hand that he raised to caress his cheek. “Can you do something else for me?”

Noct nodded, waiting with bated breath.

“Strip for me,” Ardyn whispered, knowing Noct would hear him with how quiet it became.

Noct pulled off his wrist brace first, throwing it towards the front seats before he pushed off his jacket. Ardyn began to gyrate his hips, moving his hands around to grip Noct’s hips to keep him steady as he struggled to take his shirt off in the small space.

Once he did finally get it off and threw it towards the front, Ardyn went in immediately, sucking and biting at all the bare skin before him. Noct gasped as he did, wrapping his arms around Ardyn’s neck. He gripped tighter once Ardyn started to play with his nipples, shuddering as that _damn tongue_ licked all over, never mind the occasional nip here and there.

His cock strained in his pants, hips trying to meet with each thrust Ardyn gave out but couldn’t with his hands still gripping his hips. He hoped they left bruises.

They continued on in this position, Ardyn leaving as many bruises as possible while he teased Noct’s clothed cock. That is until Ardyn pulled away suddenly, leaving Noct to shiver as the air hit his wet skin.

“Help daddy undress.”

Noct didn’t need to be told twice, diving right on in and yanking that horrendous scarf off. Next was his jacket, which was just maneuvered to release his arms. Then came the vest and shirt combo, flying somewhere inside the regalia as Noct eyed up the man’s hairy and toned torso, mouth watering.

Ardyn was the definition of defined muscles, while not being incredibly buff. However, he was still thick enough to make Noct wonder if his cock would be just the same as the rest of his body.

A cock he oh so desired to be shoved down his throat.

“Take off your trousers,” Ardyn commanded, letting Noct slide off his lap and into the seat next to him for him to be able to them off.

Noct almost forgot to take his boots off when he remembered he wasn’t wearing any, shucking both his pants and underwear off in one fell swoop. He was back in Ardyn’s lap before he realized that while he was fumbling around with his pants, Ardyn took the time to remove his as well. He was pleasantly surprised to feel Ardyn’s massive cock pressed up against him, sparing a glance down to see just how big and thick it was.

He almost wanted to cry, thinking about how full he’ll feel once he takes it in. He could already see the pre-cum from both of their cocks leaking, Ardyn shifting to a better sitting position causing them to rub together. It was pure bliss.

“Is there something you’d like to do to daddy?” Ardyn teased, painfully aware of how Noct keeps looking at his cock as if he’d been without food or water for days.

“Yes sir,” he answered, eyes glazed over. Instead of telling him what he wanted to do, he decided to show him, sliding off Ardyn’s lap once more. Ardyn didn’t question him, instead he settled to watch in curious fascination at what he had in mind.

Noct got as comfortable as could on the floorboard, ignoring the awkward position he had to get in as he pushed Ardyn’s legs further apart. Ardyn’s cock bounced as it dropped some, Noct leaning forward more to grab the thick base in one hand. It was beautiful, and the leaking pre-cum made it even more breathtaking.

Noct placed his other hand on top, leveling the engorged head right onto his tongue, looking up past his eyelashes to make eye contact as he licked the small slit.

Ardyn sighed, eyes fluttering closed as Noct worked his cock with his tongue. He rolled his head back to rest and reached a hand into Noct’s hair, slowly guiding him as he worked.

Noct had a petite mouth, but that didn’t stop him from hollowing out his cheeks and taking the whole cock, going slow and steady so as to not gag. He could hear Ardyn’s breath hitch and his grip become tighter in his hair, causing him to moan at the slight pain.

Ardyn’s cock slid in deeper, Noct doing his best to keep his gag reflex at bay. Once he hit his limit, he began to slowly bob his head, pulling off just enough to leave only the head inside his warm mouth.

Noct didn’t have much experience in sucking dick, having only experimented here and there, but he wasn’t horrible. Ardyn was enjoying the blowjob if he could be honest, grasping more of Noct’s hair to make him move faster, wet squelching sounds filling the empty space within the car. The windows were quickly fogging up as Ardyn got closer, his breathing becoming more and more heavy with each thrust. Noct could feel tears forming as he was forced to go faster, Ardyn’s cock hitting the back of his throat repeatedly.

Before he knew it, he was being yanked off of Ardyn, barely getting a chance to breathe when his face was suddenly covered in thick ropes of cum. He could feel it in his hair and on his chest as it dripped, meeting Ardyn’s hungry gaze.

“My my, what a mess I’ve made,” he tsked, helping Noct maneuver off the car floor and back into his lap. “I hope you can forgive me.”

He didn’t give Noct a chance to answer, grabbing his scarf and offering it to him to clean himself up.

“Thanks,” Noct mumbled as he wiped away Ardyn’s mess. He was sure he didn’t get it all out of his hair but he didn’t really care, throwing the scarf off to the side. He’ll just make sure to wash it out before the guys wake up.

Ardyn pulled him in for a deep kiss once he was finished, shoving his tongue down his throat. His grip on Noct’s arm was painful, but he didn’t care. If anything, Noct reveled in it, bracing his hands on the seat cushion behind them.

His tongue slid along Ardyn’s, letting the older man explore and map out his mouth and as he rubbed his throbbing, untouched cock against him. He _needed_ to get off, but whined when Ardyn stopped him.

“_Please_,” he cried desperately, pushing against Ardyn’s strong grip. He needed _something_ or else he was going to explode, and not in the fun way.

“I’m not sure you deserve it yet,” Ardyn shrugged, gripping his hair once more and tugging hard enough to reveal Noct’s neck.

Garbled nonsense drooled from Noct’s mouth as Ardyn left more marks all over his neck, his cock straining to get _some _attention but to no avail. It was literal torture, and Noct wasn’t going to stand for it. Dammit he wanted to get his guts rearranged and he was going to get it!

“F-fu – ah – fUck,” Noct panted, trying to convey what he wanted – no, _needed_, from Ardyn.

“Hmm? I can’t hear y-“

“FUCK me daddy,” Noct cut in, taking advantage of Ardyn not fucking with him. He fought against the grip in his hair, looking Ardyn square in the eye as he challenged him. “Just hurry up already holy shit.”

It was silent as Ardyn just stared at him, eyebrow raised at the command. Noct began to regret his outburst when Ardyn let out a howl, body shaking as he laughed as hard as he could.

“Listen to me!” Noct whined, hitting Ardyn’s chest in an attempt to get him to stop.

It worked, sort of.

“I’m listening,” he snickered, grabbing Noct’s wrists to prevent him from hitting him again. “You’re such a spoiled brat, aren’t you?”

Noct shrugged, his own smile forming.

“I wouldn’t say spoiled, but definitely a princess.”

“Oh I’m sure that’s the case,” Ardyn leered, leaning in close to peck him on the lips. “Whatever should I do with you?”

“Give me what I want?” Noct suggested, kind of relieved the mood was playful again. He was all about getting into it and playing along but sometimes he needed a breather, or else he loses interest quick.

Ardyn rolled his eyes and sighed, “Fine. You’ve been behaving well enough so I _guess _I’ll give you the pleasure of being one of few people to actually sleep with me.” A smirk formed on his face, “but first, you have to let me know how _badly_ you want it.”

_That’s easy_, Noct thought, matching Ardyn’s smirk with his own as he started to grind against Ardyn’s growing cock.

“Fuck daddy,” he moaned, eyes closing as he lost himself in the rhythm of his hips. “Fuck I need you so bad. I need you inside me. I’ve been such a good boy for you daddy, ah-“ he cut off, Ardyn pinching a nipple as he spoke.

“PLEASE!” He cried. “I need daddy’s cock. I need you so bad, I don’t care if you’re rough with me. Fu-“ Ardyn shoved two fingers in Noct’s mouth, humming at how his tongue greedily accepted them in. Once he felt they were wet enough, he dragged them out, motioning for him to continue begging.

Ardyn trailed those wet digits down and around towards Noct’s backside, one finger teasing his hole.

“Fuck please daddy,” Noct cried some more, pushing back against Ardyn’s fingers. “Let me be your little cum slut. I’ve been a good boy haven’t I?”

“You have been, and daddy is very proud of you,” Ardyn groaned, pushing a finger inside Noct’s hole. Noct grunted, clenching his teeth at the sweet burn. Ardyn pushed in up to the knuckle, wasting no time at dragging it out slowly, only to thrust it back in fast and hard.

“Ngh-!” Noct started to pant, resting his forehead on Ardyn’s shoulder. He couldn’t believe how worked up he was getting off of _one _fucking finger, but he definitely needed more.

After what seemed like forever, Ardyn finally – _finally_ – slipped another digit inside, scissoring and stretching Noct out with each thrust.

“_More_,” Noct rasped out, gyrating his hips against Ardyn’s hand, trying to get him to hit that one spot that makes him lose it.

Ardyn was aware of what Noct wanted, but was purposely not hitting him where he wanted, going for a more “how long can I drag this out” sort of deal. It got to the point where Ardyn wasn’t really thrusting anymore, just letting Noct practically fuck himself on his fingers, turning his head to kiss him hungrily. He drank up all the small moans and groans the younger man made, both of their cocks rubbing up against one another.

He knew Noct was going to come soon if they kept at it like this, so he decided to pull back a little, removing each finger from Noct and ignoring the quiet whine that was made.

“I’d rather see you come on my cock,” he growled, pushing Noct off of him and onto the seat cushion on his back. He reached down into his jacket and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom, eyeing Noct as he started to tear open the little package.

“Wait,” Noct stopped him, reaching out towards Ardyn’s hands. “I meant it earlier when I said let me be your cum slut.”

“Are you sure?”

“I mean, you already came on me and I went down on you without any protection so I think it’s kind of a moot point now. And I’m clean so…” Noct trailed off, pushing the condom further away.

Ardyn gave him a pointed look, but let Noct push his hand away.

“I suppose you’re right, and I’m clean as well,” he said, dropping the condom back onto his jacket. “But,” he warned, voice dropping an octave, “You better be the best little cum slut for daddy.”

Noct shivered.

“Yes daddy. Only for you daddy.”

“Such a good boy,” Ardyn said softly, popping the cap open on the lube. Noct made sure to spread his legs as wide as he could, grabbing behind his knees to keep them opened. He was practically vibrating with anticipation, drooling as he watched Ardyn lather his cock in lube. He could not WAIT to have that massive thing inside of him, filling him up and coming inside.

Ardyn wiped the remaining lube on the back of Noct’s thighs, holding his cock steady as he placed the head against Noct’s hole.

Noct whimpered, reaching a hand up to grab the edge of the seat above his head.

Ardyn slowly started to push in, Noct’s stretched hole taking him in smoothly as if it was pulling him in. It was tight and warm, causing Ardyn’s hips to stutter and he thrust the rest of his cock inside, Noct letting out a cry and clenching down.

Ardyn had to take a moment and pause, taking deep slow breathes as he fought the urge to pummel Noct’s ass. It was incredibly tempting however, considering Noct was moving hips to try and gain any sort of friction, moaning Ardyn’s name.

_‘I don’t care if you’re rough with me,’_ rang throughout Ardyn’s head. If he meant what he said earlier then surely Ardyn could do just that.

Gripping Noct’s hips, he began a slow rhythm of sliding out, then thrusting back in as hard as he could, Noct gasping. His thrusts remained hard, but he started going faster which each thrust, moving his hands to grasp Noct’s legs and lean over him, essentially bending Noctis in half as he really started to fuck him.

He went _deep_, Noct making senseless noises as each thrust hit his prostate. His cock was stuck in between his stomach and Ardyn’s chest, leaking so much pre-cum. He could feel a coil starting to form in his abdomen, cursing himself to not come yet. He needed to feel Ardyn lose his load first.

Ardyn continued fucking him, grunting as he slammed into the younger man who released the edge of the seat to wrap his arms around Ardyn. Noct dug his nails into Ardyn’s sweaty back, gasping and moaning right into his ear. He hoped it’d help Ardyn move along and come quicker, dragging his nails down his back as an added bonus.

Ardyn winced, garbled noises falling from his lips as Noct left burning red lines down his back. He thrived in the pain, his cock twitching as he began to feel the heat coil up once again. It didn’t help that Noct was clenching down on him, his hips moving more sporadically as they both chased after that sought out high.

The air became too thick to breathe, their bodies dripping in sweat and the windows fogged. Just the sounds of their mixed gasps and groans along with the rhythmic slap of their flesh filled the car, no doubt causing the regalia to rock back and forth as Ardyn got close. His thrusts were relentless, and Noct could feel his orgasm coming in quick.

“Come for daddy,” Ardyn grunted, biting down on the junction between Noct’s neck and shoulder.

The added stimulus was too much, a scream ripped out of his throat as he released, cum shooting up and splattering both of their chests and Noct’s chin. His eyes rolled back into his head, body quaking at the sheer force of his orgasm. He couldn’t breathe, barely conscious enough to realize that Ardyn’s thrust were becoming more stunted.

A few seconds later and an inhuman growl was heard, Ardyn using the last of his strength to slam into Noct one more time as he came, releasing his load inside. His cum coated Noct’s insides, making Noct squirm in pure delight at being even more filled.

Ardyn tried to catch his breathe, his now flaccid prick slipping out. Noct cried at the lack of cock, quickly shoving a hand in between the two bodies to keep the cum from leaking out. Ardyn chuckled, still catching his breath as he grabbed something else from his pocket. Noct was still barely conscious as he came down from his high, too out of it to realize what Ardyn had grabbed until he felt fingers shoo his own away from his cum filled hole.

The feeling of something cold replacing his fingers against the hot cum was jarring, snapping Noct back to reality as he realized Ardyn out a damn _buttplug_ in his ass.

“We wouldn’t want you to get the backseat all dirty now, would we?”

Noct shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. Ardyn was right. Now that they’ve both calmed down, he was able to assess the predicament they were in, and that was Noct’s bare ass sticking to the seat beneath him and the windows were too fogged up to go away any time soon. He also realized he’d have to dress and walk back to the caravan with a whole buttplug up his ass so he could go clean himself.

“I can’t believe we did that,” Noct bemoaned, throwing his clean hand over his forehead.

“Was it not what you hoped for?” Ardyn teased, moving from his spot in between Noct’s legs.

“To be honest with you, I don’t want to say. You seem the type to be all smug about it and bring it up at any moment.”

“I guess I’ll just have to assume you enjoyed it with all your moans and expletives,” he sighed, pulling a towelette out of his armiger. Noct wasn’t paying attention to Ardyn’s actions, deep in thought as the older man was kind enough to wipe his cum off for him.

He could feel himself starting to drift, his body and mind now exhausted enough to sleep. It had to be late by now, maybe one or two in the morning, but Noct didn’t care. In fact, he didn’t even realize he did fall asleep in the back of his dad’s car, completely sated and buck ass naked.

Ardyn finished cleaning them both up, turning to ask Noct a question when he saw that the crown prince was passed out.

“Oh Noctis,” he bemused, “I wonder what your father would say if he knew what transpired. He’s probably arguing with the Astrals trying to wager coming back to life for just a moment to kill me.”

Noct, for obvious reasons, did not respond.

“Oh well,” Ardyn continued, grabbing his clothes and shimmying them back on as well as he could in the cramped back seat. Once he was full clothed, save for his jacket and filthy scarf, he reached for Noct’s clothes and began dressing him up as well. Noct didn’t wake up as he was moved around, even as he was propped up by the door when Ardyn got out.

He was dead to the world as Ardyn placed an arm around his shoulders and under his knees, lifting him up and out of the regalia, kicking the car door closed before carrying him bridal style towards the caravan.

Ardyn, being the enigmatic man that he was, carefully opened the door to the caravan, stepping inside and freezing time as it were.

He stepped over Gladio’s humongous form, reaching the bed with Prompto practically sprawled out as his arms and legs made him resemble a starfish.

Ardyn gently laid down the prince, shoving Prompto’s limbs away so that Noct could lay comfortably. He stepped back and watched the prince for a few seconds, turmoil within him. Oh how desperately he wanted to kill the young man in front of him, to be rid of this curse and end the Lucis Caelum bloodline.

Yet, he couldn’t. He knew the role he was destined to play, and the final act of this play was not upon them just yet, no matter how much he wanted to give the proverbial middle finger to Bahamut.

Turning around, he trailed back out of the caravan, resuming time as he shut the door behind him. He looked up at the sky, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath of the cool night.

He couldn’t wait to see Noctis’ face of betrayal once he revealed who he was.

He strutted back towards his car as he hummed. Only a few more hours until Noct’s life turned even more upside down and Ardyn was thrilled to move into the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> pls come talk to me about ardynoct or ffxv, I’m on tumblr @ noctisscaelums!!


End file.
